True Love Times Two
by free2sing
Summary: A high school girl finds one true love. But what happens when she gets another?


**True Love Times Two**

**Chapter One**

**Aine and her friends, Michie, Kaida and Kaiya were having a sleepover at Kaida and Kaiya's house. They were each talking about their dates to the Valentine's Dance. Unfortunatly, Aine didn't have a date yet, but had a her eye out for the captain of the basketball team, Rei Oochikami. So at that moment, she was daydreaming about him.**

**"I'm going with Benjiro. He's going to pick me up in his Solstice. Also, I'm going to this red strapless dress with my mother's diamond necklace. Oooh, I can't wait!" Kaida said happily.**

**"Well, I'm going with Kenji. He might not exactly have a car, but I don't care. He can pick me up in his parent's car. The dress I'm going to wear is made espeically for me by my aunt. It's black with a single strap and goes up to my knees. Friday's going to be fantastic!" Michie said, her brown eyes shining.**

**"Hmmmmm. Hiroshi is soooo romantic. He's going to pick me up in a limo an hour before the dance and then we're going for a light dinner at this beautiful restaurant. Then we'll go for a walk on the beach after the dance." Kaiya said dreamly.**

**"What about you Aine? Aine? Earth to Aine, come in Aine." Michie said with a confused look on her face.**

**"Huh, what?"**

**"Who's your date for the dance?" Kaida asks with curiosity**

**"Well, um, I don't have a date. Yet." Aine said sheepishly, "I'm planning to ask Rei out, tomorrow."**

**"Really? We'll be there to help you through that," Kaiya said assuringly.**

**"Thanks."**

**The morning after, Aine wakes up and sits in bed, deep in thought. I can do this. I can. It's just one question. If he says no, it's not the end of the world, she thought to herself. **

**Since Rei is in her homeroom, she sees him. Its now or never.**

**"You can do this," says Kaiya, who's also in her homeroom. Aine walks up to Rei.**

**"Hi Rei. Ummmm. Uh, w...will you, um, g..go to the dance with me?"**

**"Ya. I've been wanting to ask you for awhile."**

**"Really?" Aine's face broke into a grin,"Well, see ya." She ran to Kaiya.**

**"What did he say. TELL ME!" Kaiya asked excitedly.**

**"He. Said. YES! I can't believe it!" Aine exclaimed.**

**Kaiya shrieked. "I'm soo happy for you. We need to do a lot of shopping after school. I got my card."**

**"Ok! Oh, no, here comes Mr. Homagi. Let's sit down."**

**After a boring day of school, Kaiya and Aine went to the mall. Aine got a white off-the-shoulder dress, which would look great with her red hair. Kaiya decided to wear a traditional kimono. The dance was in two days.**

**The next day at school, Aine was walking to class and staring at Rei at the same time. The next thing you know she's on the floor because she slammed right into the open locker! **

**"Ow!" Aine rubs her head then quickly looks around to see if anyone saw. Whew, Aine thought. Then she sees Rei running towards her. Aine blushes than jumps right up.**

**"Are you alright? That was quite a fall."**

**"Hi, Rei. I'm okay. Guess I got a little side- tracked."**

**"That's good. Say, what color dress are you wearing?" Rei asked.**

**"Oh, I'm wearing a white dress." Aine replied. "I can't for the dance."**

**"Me, too. I'm glad your my valentine," Rei smile at Aine warmly. Aine stares at Rei, a little suprised by what he said, but she smiles back and says,"I'm glad your my valentine, too." **

**While walking, Aine is thinking about what Rei said. Maybe I do have a chance to be his girlfriend! she thinks to herself. She smiles.**

**On the day of the dance, after school, Aine gets ready for the dance. Her mother lends Aine her pearl necklace. When Rei shows up, she takes the white corsage she's giving him and runs out the door of her house. Then she sees Rei. He looks so handsome, Aine's thinking. Rei's wearing a black suit with a black tie and his hair is nicely combed.**

**"Wow. You look beautiful." Rei says.**

**"Thanks. You look great, too."**

**"So, lets go." Rei says pointing to the car.**

**While driving, Rei and Aine chat. Aine looks at Rei with happiness on her face and at the corner of her eyes, she sees a limo charging at them.**


End file.
